


Panic Attack Panky

by Writernut55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernut55/pseuds/Writernut55
Summary: Stiles has a panic attack about the posibility of his father being killed to power the Nematon and, trying to calm him down, Lydia kisses him.But what was meant to be a simple kiss opens a whole new can of worms.Heavy smut/lemonOriginally posted on Wattpad





	Panic Attack Panky

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a random and very kinky thought on a potential way that scene could have gone.

"Okay, come on. Come on." Lydia rushed Stiles into the empty locker room, panting heavily as she led him, throwing her bag down with his at the door as he crashed against a locker, gasping for air. Kneeling in front of him, Lydia frantically tried to distract him, help him get his breathing under control before he passed out. 

"Just try and think about something else, anything else."

"Like what?" Panted Stiles, holding his chest, his heart hammering against his ribcage painfully.

"Uh, happy things. Good things." She suggested, trying to come up with something. 

"Uh, friends, family..." Stiles looked up at her with a flabbergasted expression, panicking even more of the thought of his father in danger. 

"Oh, I mean... not family." She murmured, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.

"Oh, god. Okay, uh, just... Try and slow your breathing." She suggested, waving her hands around frantically as she started to panic, terrified for her friend, but trying to focus on calming him down.

"I can't." Stiles panted hard, struggling for each breath. "I can't." He repeated, hyperventilating, clutching his chest. Grabbing his face in her hands, Lydia forced Stiles to look her in the eyes.

"Shh, shh. Stiles, look at me. Shh, look at me." She told him, trying to sooth him, gently rubbing her thumbs back and forth on his cheeks. "Shh, Stiles." Realising that it wasn't working, she did something she didn't expect to do. She leaned in and kissed Stiles right on the mouth.

Stiles' eyes shot open in, grunting in surprise as he felt her lips meet his in what he thought had to of been a dream. But he felt the warmth of her hands on his face running down his jaw, her warm breath blowing on his face from her nose. 

Relaxing into the kiss, closing his eyes, Stiles gently kissed her back, returning the pressure of her mouth on his, wrapping his lips securely around hers, moving them with her as they glided over his.

But just as quickly as it started, it was over. Lydia slowly pulled back, holding his chin in her fingertips; slowly pulling them away and close to her chest, eyes still closed and eyebrows raised in wonder, lips still slightly parted from the ghost of the kiss, confused about what to think and feel about what she just did. 

Stiles just stared at her, brow furrowed, breathing heavily as he waited for her to open her eyes. When her eyes finally opened, she looked at Stiles with a confused but expectant expression as she stared into his eyes, trying to read his face.

"Ooh." Stiles said breathily. "How'd you do that?"

"I, uh... I read once that... Holding your breath could stop a panic attack." She replied slowly, her voice slightly breathy. 

"So," She started, licking her lips awkwardly. "when I kissed you, uh... You held your breath." She said, carefully reading his expression, anxious about what he would say or do, while also surprised it worked. Had it been anyone else, it probably wouldn't have worked. 

She knew he had feelings for her, but he had never acted on them. And now after this kiss, she was simply confused about her feelings for him. They had been becoming friends over the past few years, but now after this kiss, something changed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her face felt flushed.

"I did?" He replied, still trying to compute what had just happened.

"Yeah. You did." She replied gently, swallowing softly. Letting out a relieved breath, Stiles started to relax.

"Thanks." He said in a small voice, swallowing thickly as he fought off the tears he could feel welling in his eyes. 

"That was really smart." He smiled, leaning over to gently peck her on the cheek, Lydia's mouth opening in shock, the same warm feeling washing over her body as his soft lips touched her cheek. When he pulled back, Stiles looked in Lydia's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. 

Glancing down at her lips, Stiles carefully licked his own before glancing back up at her and then back down at her lips before quickly leaning in and meeting her lips with his. Eyes snapping open once he'd realised what he'd done, staring into her own wide eyes, frozen in shock that he had actually kissed her, Stiles quickly recovered and wrenched himself away from her lips, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he struggled to find his words.

"I... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... Oh, god! Lydia, you must think I'm a total idiot for even trying to kiss you after you did something like that. I know you were only trying to help me stop hyperventilating." He rambled frantically, dragging his hands through his hair roughly. 

"I shouldn't have expected anything else by it. And now I've screwed everything up..." 

"Shh." Lydia silenced him with a finger to the lips. 

"It's okay, Stiles." She smiled, gently cupping his cheek. "You kissed me, not asked me to marry you." She laughed awkwardly, trying to make levity of the situation, the sexual tension in the air so thick it coated her skin. Slowly removing her hand from his face, returning it to her lap.

"So, can I..." He asked, leaning in slightly, gingerly raising a hand to her cheek.

"Yeah." She swallowed thickly, leaning in closer, allowing herself to be brave enough to explore these new feelings.

"You sure?" He replied, holding her delicate face in his hands, his lips ghosting over hers, breath hot over her face, eyes fluttering shut.

"Yes." She whispered, closing the distance between them, meeting his lips with a satisfied hum. It started out tender, both a little nervous, gently testing the waters of what was okay and what was too much too soon. 

The way he kissed her, held her like she was the most precious thing in the world, was enough to make her heart melt, forgetting all about how she was angry at Aiden; who was really only a distraction from the fact she and Jackson broke up anyway. Both of those boys had only ever been interested in getting what they wanted from her, not bothering to ask if she was satisfied with it. And since she had never known any different, it hadn't really bothered her. But she could feel the difference just in the way Stiles kissed her that she would never be able to go back to the way things were before. 

Relaxing into the kiss, Lydia turned her head for a better angle, gasping for air before reattaching her lips to his, lightly brushing her tongue along his bottom lip, electing a groan and shiver from Stiles who then grabbed her with needy hands and pulled her in closer so she was sitting on his lap, his mouth opening on a moan when he felt her hot centre against his stiff member, giving Lydia the opportunity to gently glide her tongue over his. 

Overcome by the feeling, Stiles bucked his hips into hers, Lydia opening her mouth in surprise as she felt his firm length press firmly against her, making it her turn to let out a small moan of arousal. 

Growling softly as he ran his tongue across hers, Stiles took a handful of her hair in his large hand, gently tugging her head to the side as he started kissing his way down her jaw to her neck, nipping gently at the tender flesh before making his way down further to her heaving chest. 

Letting go of her hair, Stiles started unbuttoning the front of Lydia's dress just enough to reveal the swell of her breasts and the lacy cups of her bra. Staring hungrily, Stiles teasingly kissed his way down her neck and collar bone till her reached the tops of her breast, holding them gently in his hands as he lightly kissed them, sending shivers down Lydia's spine, unintentionally making her arch her back and press her lower body harder down into his crotch, grinding into him. 

Bursting in his pants, Stiles put a hand under her butt and the other behind her head, cradling it, and carefully lay her down on the locker room floor. Breathing heavily, Stiles lay himself down on top of her, grinding his hips into hers eagerly, kissing her passionately, putting all of his love for her into it, making his heart ache with pure joy when she returned the kiss just as eagerly.

Stiles managed to wriggle Lydia's underwear down her legs and pushed her light blue dress up her legs, Stiles throbbed painfully as he laid eyes on her delicate swollen folds. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, slightly nervous about where this was going. 

Gulping heavily, Stiles slowly ran his hand up her leg from her knee, making her squirm underneath him from the light touch on her sensitive skin, until he felt the heat of her core against his hand. Glancing up at her for permission, Stiles gently inserted a finger inside her, taken aback at the warmth of the soft inner walls. Moaning softly, Lydia squirmed under his touch, her breathing heavier as he began withdrawing his finger and slowly pushing it back inside. 

Smirking at the effect he was having on the girl he had been dreaming about being with since the third grade, Stiles became bolder and withdrew his finger completely, much to Lydia's protests, and leaned down, attaching his mouth to her centre, taking her by surprise and making her moan loudly as he gently sucked on her little hooded button. She was in absolute bliss as he worked on her with a tenderness and skill she hadn't expected from him. 

He seemed to be a natural at this, knowing exactly what she wanted and how to give her the pleasure she was so desperate for and hadn't achieved by herself or with her previous partners, who had never really bothered to properly pay attention to her needs. Flicking his tongue over her button, Lydia had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the moan that would have reverberated loudly through the empty locker room and out the door into the hall.

"Stop." She told him breathlessly.

"What? Why? Am I doing something wrong?" Asked Stiles, worried he had hurt her in some way or overstepped.

"No, nothing." She replied, sitting up and getting on her knees, confusing Stiles until she started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his maroon jeans, pulling them down eagerly with his underwear, revealing his painfully erect penis.

"Who knew you were hiding this in your pants, Stiles." She grinned playfully before taking him in her hand, making him arch his back, thrusting himself into her hand.

Stiles had often heard Jackson boast in the locker room about how Lydia was the 'Blowjob queen', which had always got him riled up in anger to the point where Scott would have to hold him back till he calmed down, but now he saw why he called her that as he tried hard to stifle his moan as she expertly worked his shaft with one hand and teased his tip with her mouth, leaking a little pre-cum, which she seemed to have no issue with at all as she continued to suck on him. She continued to suck on him, pumping him with her hand, taking more of him in her tiny mouth than he ever thought possible.

Unable to take it any longer, Stiles gently pushed on Lydia's shoulder, making her look up at him to see an eager expression on his face. Nodding in understanding, Lydia let him go and lay back down on her back, splaying her legs slightly to accommodate him as he immediately lay himself on top of her, pushing his underwear and jeans down past his knees before gently rubbing himself against her entrance, feeling how wet she was against him, turning him on even more. 

Locking his lips with hers enthusiastically, bucking his hips against hers every now and then, sliding against her warm folds, covering himself with her wetness. So much so, that as he rocked his hips against hers, he felt his tip pass through a barrier to be enveloped by a burning hot heat. 

However, before he could fully register what had actually happened mid thrust, he pushed himself all the way inside to the base of his shaft, making both of them moan into each other's mouths in surprise. Suddenly, the pair froze, it finally dawning on them what had happened and what it actually meant.

Without even realising it, they had started having sex together in the boys' locker room at school with the only the door separating them from anyone walking past from seeing.

"Oh..." Stiles muttered looking down at their joined bodies, Lydia's dress pushed all the way up to her belly button and his pants around his ankles, his ass on full display to anyone. 

"Oh, my god! Lydia..." Stiles panted breathlessly. "I'm so sorry, I..." He stuttered, trying to find the right words to apologise for getting so worked up that he started having sex with one of his best friends without even realising the gravity of the situation and how much it would change their relationship. 

"I didn't even ask if... Oh, god, this is so messed up." He groaned, still painfully hard and wanting desperately to start thrusting into her again, but feeling unbelievably guilty.

"Stiles," She whispered, raising one of her hands from around his back to cup his face. "Relax. If I didn't want this to happen, I would have told you to stop. And I know you would have." She told him gently, pulling his lips back down to hers, lowering a hand to squeeze his ass.

"But..." He tried to say, only to be silenced by her roughly shoving her mouth against his, muffling any other words he tried to speak, gently rocking her hips against his, making him groan into her shoulder, unable to fight it anymore as he started thrusting back, slowly at first, then getting more and more frantic as he felt a knot forming in his stomach and his balls tightening.

"I'm..." Stiles moaned, gripping her tightly as he frantically thrusted into her.

"Me too." She whimpered, clutching him tightly as she felt her own knot form in her belly, her inner muscles starting to flutter around Stiles, driving him crazy with pleasure.

"I'm gonna..." He groaned, clenching his eyes shut tightly as he thrust into her a few more times before spilling himself inside her, Lydia moaning quietly into his shoulder, gripping him tightly with her arms and around his shaft, pulsating around him as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Sweaty and exhausted, Stiles collapsed on top of Lydia, panting heavily, a stupid smile on his face.

"That was..."

"Yeah." She replied, panting heavily, sitting up slightly to kiss him before flopping back down to the ground, utterly exhausted, putting a hand over her face as she chuckled awkwardly, trying to comprehend the fact that she had just had sex with one of her best friends. And not only had sex with, but let cum inside her when she was usually so carefully and insisting on the use of condoms.

"You're not..." Stiles started awkwardly, looking away, convinced he would see an expression that would simply crush him. "You don't regret this, do you? It wasn't just some spur of the moment thing, right? Not just, 'Oh, Stiles is upset. I should have sex with him to make him feel better.' Right?" He asked, trying to hide the waver in his voice as he mentally prepared for the answer he was expecting to hear.

"No."

"No?" He repeated in disbelief. How could someone as amazing as Lydia Martin ever be alright with having any kind of a physical relationship with someone like him?

"No." She said firmly, chuckling at his adorable expression. She wasn't ready to admit it yet, but she was starting to develop feelings for the smart mouthed skinny boy.

"I should have been more careful. I'm sorry I didn't pull out or use a condom or something. But I kinda doubt there would have been any in here anyway, but that's beside the point. So, even though the chance of anything happening from this is pretty small, between you and me or as a consequence of my carelessness, I just want you to know something." He started anxiously, mouth dry as he worked up the courage to say what he had to next. 

"I love with you, Lydia. I always have, ever since the third grade." He admitted, feeling a weight off his chest for having finally said it out loud. 

"But I also want you to know that if anything does happen because of, well you know, I'll be there for you in whatever way you need me. Friend, boyfriend, friend with benefits. Whatever it is, I will be there for you and any potential offspring, if it comes to that." He rambled, taking Lydia by surprise at how serious he was being about everything, solidifying her belief that he would be an incredible boyfriend.

But before Lydia could say anything, they heard a door latch click open to reveal Coach Finstock coming from his office.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted, looking around the room till his eyes landed on the two entangled teenagers. 

"Stilinski! You are showing more of yourself than I ever wanted to see!" He groaned, covering his eyes so he didn't have to see Stiles' butt. 

"And... Miss Martin?" He said, shocked as he peaked around Stiles' arms to see the redhead. "Well! Well done, Stilinski!" Said Coach, looking back at Stiles, impressed that someone like him managed to make it with the most popular girl in school. 

"Now put your pecker away and put some clothes back on and report to the principal's office." He said quickly, turning to walk back into his office. 

"On second thought, clean up first. Don't wanna be facing the principle reeking of sex." He states before going back inside his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, my god!" Lydia muttered covering her face with her hands, absolutely mortified that they had been caught by a teacher. Worst of all, Coach. They would never hear the end of it. The pair jumped when they heard the Coach's door open again as he popped his head out.

"Seriously though, Stilinski. Nice!" Coach said with a wink and a thumbs up before he disappeared behind his door again.

"Well there goes any dignity I had." Stiles muttered awkwardly as he slowly pulled out of Lydia, wincing slightly when he saw his semen leaking out of her. 

"We should have a quick shower to freshen up before we go see the principle." He said awkwardly as he undid his shoes, pulling his socks, pants and undies off in one go. 

"I think I have some stuff in my locker we can use to clean up with if you want?" He offered. Then, dawning on him what he had just implied, he froze. 

"Uh... I mean. I don't expect you to shower with me. I just mean you are welcome to use my stuff too." He rambled nervously, putting his clothes in front of his crotch self-consciously.

"Stiles," Lydia sighed as she sat up. "We just had sex. Why are you covering yourself?" She asked, pulling her underwear off from around her ankle. 

"Can you get me some toilet paper or paper towel, please?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He replied, dropping everything on the ground as he rushed off to get something for Lydia to clean up the mess he made. A few moments later, Stiles came back holding large wads of toilet paper out to Lydia, a sheepish smile on his face. 

"I'll leave you to, uh... clean up. And I'll get the stuff from my locker and get a shower started." He said, backing away so she could clean up in privacy. 

"Separate showers." He blurted out suddenly, just as Lydia went to wipe herself clean. "Unless, uh..." He stuttered, fumbling for the right words.

"One shower will be fine, Stiles." She chuckled. "I'll be there in a minute." She told him, giving him a look at blatantly said 'I want a little privacy'. 

"Okay. I'll get everything sorted." He replied, opening his locker to retrieve the body wash; putting his clothes down in a little pile on the bench there after stripping off his shirt, and some towels from near the showers, hanging them up by the entrance to the open plan showers before turning one of them on, jumping back when the icy water hit his feet, waiting patiently for the water to heat up. 

Not long after the water had heated up and Stiles started washing himself clean, he heard the flush of the toilet and the soft padding of bare feet towards the showers. Stiles stared determinedly at the wall as he sensed Lydia coming closer, feeling his lower body starting to respond just to her mere proximity. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Stiles got a view he wasn't ready for. Standing there, completely naked, walking closer to him, was Lydia, hair mused from before with perky breasts and cleanly shaven everywhere girls shave. 

Blushing heavily, Stiles slowly shifted to the side and out of the water stream, keeping the front of his body hidden from view as she stepped under the water, taking a handful of his body wash and lathering it all over herself, only turning Stiles on further.

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure the nudity barrier is broken. We can shower together, you know." She said, chuckling softly as she caught a glimpse of his new predicament. "Again? So soon?" She asked, somewhat impressed. Toughly embarrassed, Stiles simply nodded guiltily.

"Look, Lydia." Stiles said slowly, turning around to face her, giving her full view of his toned body and member at full attention. 

"About what I said before. I meant it. I love you. I'm in love with you. And understand if you don't feel the same way, or can't say it back yet or whatever, but when you do figure it out. Let me know so I can move forward. If you don't love me, fine. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship by sleeping with you. If you do, then I'd like to actually do things properly and ask you out and then to be my girlfriend. And if you don't love me, but wanna have fun together, we can do that too. But, I won't be able to do that forever knowing it doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me. But that doesn't matter right now, you need to know that I will always love you and always be here for you. No matter what." He told her, a determination in his words but vulnerability in his eyes.

"Stiles, I..." She whispered, stepping closer to him, only for him to step back.

"No, it's okay. Take your time to give me an answer. I don't want to pressure you into anything. And you don't have to deal with this" He said, gesturing to his erect crotch. "just because you feel sorry for me. Okay? It'll go away." Lydia nodded, stepping back under the shower to wash herself off, mulling everything over in her head as the suds washed down the drain. Swapping out with a shivering Stiles, Lydia stood there watching the boy she had ignored for years. 

Everything about what happened between them didn't make sense. It would never work, but the mere thought of that made her heart clench painfully.

'Is it possible I'm falling for Stiles Stilinski?' She thought to herself, as she watched the water cascade down his body, turning her on just looking at him. 

Yeah, sure, taking this next step towards a relationship might ruin their friendship if it didn't work out, but she was willing to take that chance with him. Smiling to herself, Lydia slowly stepped closer to the unsuspecting Stiles, her heart pounding anxiously in her chest as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Lydia, what are you..." He started, but looking at her expression, he stepped back, unsure how to go about this. 

"Lydia, don't..." But before he could get the rest of his sentence out, she had already pressed her lips to his, her hand slowly making its way up his neck to tangle in his messy hair as she slowly kissed him, trying to convey every ounce of how she felt in the kiss. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles slowly wound his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her firmly against him, feeling all each other at once, sending sparks of pleasure to their nether regions. Regaining enough brain power to pull himself away, Stiles finally brought himself to ask the question that was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Why?"

"I want to give this a try." She said simply. "I'm not sure how I feel yet, but I do want to find out." She told him sincerely, watching as an excited smile spread across his face, as he eagerly leant back in to meld his lips with hers, pulling her back in close against his body, absentmindedly thrusting against her.

"Are you sure you want this? You can say no." He told her, panting heavily between kisses. 

"I don't wanna push you into it. I don't want us to jump each other because we can't control our hormones." He finished, Lydia pulling him back in close, aligning him between her legs, not putting him in, but nestling him between her legs, rocking against him as she panted hard. 

Moaning into her shoulder, Stiles started to thrust back, pushing her back up against the shower wall, hoisting her up as he pinned her against the wall, his throbbing erection poking at her moist entrance, teasing her with his tip as he kissed, nipped and licked at her neck, making her moan into his shoulder, squirming against him. 

Deciding to take advantage of her exposed breasts, Stiles took one in his hand and gently palmed at the soft flesh, running his thumb over her erect nipple, before leaning down to take the perky bud in his mouth, sucking on it gently, teasing it with his tongue. 

What he didn't expect however, was for her to arch her back and moan, unintentionally lowering herself onto him, making them both moan, pulling each other in for a kiss to stifle the noise so that Coach didn't come catch them again.

Pushing all the way into her, Stiles started thrusting wildly into her, grunting and groaning together in throws of passionate love making. Moving his mouth to her ear, Stiles whispered, "Don't worry, I'll pull out this time. Promise." He reassured her, kissing her neck as he got closer and closer to his own orgasm. 

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it." He whispered. 

"I'm sorry." He grunted as he thrusted manically a few more times before quickly pulling out and finishing, only after he was done realising it was on her belly. 

"Oh, god. Sorry." He murmured sheepishly, panting heavily.

"It's okay." She replied, trying to get her breath back. "It'll wash off." She told him, pecking him on the lips.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding! Stilinski! This is not a porn shoot. This is a boys' locker room, for god's sakes! I told you to get cleaned up and see the principle, not go another round in the showers. Get your ass to the principles' office right now, Stilinski! And you too, Miss Martin." Shouted Coach, shielding his eyes from the teens butt naked in front of him again, making them break out into awkward chuckles as Coach walked off. 

"NOW, STILINSKI!" Screamed Coach, the pair trying hard to stifle their laughter as Stiles gently set her back down and they finished washing themselves off before finally shutting off the water and rushing to the towels, eagerly wrapping them around themselves. 

As they dried themselves off, they slowly padded back over to where they had left their clothes and redressed themselves, picking up their bags and slipping out of the locker room as nonchalantly as they could.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't need this on my school record." Stiles whispered to Lydia.

"Yeah, I really don't want to have to try and explain this to my parents when the principle calls." She said awkwardly.

"I won't tell if you won't?" He suggested.

"Deal." She agreed, walking off to their lockers to collect their books.

"I mean, it's not like Coach can tell the principle anyway. That would mean having to admit he actually caught us in the act." Said Stiles, trying hard to stifle the laugh at the thought of Coach never being able to look him in the eye again.


End file.
